A Colônia
by Cristine Gilmore
Summary: Seis amigos. Seis amantes. Infidelidade. Mentiras. Traições. Paixão. Amor. Desejo. E muito sexo. Harry, Rony, Draco e Gina, Hermione e Claire todos com anseios de realizar seus desejos sexuais mais perversos e todos escondem segredos que podem acabar com


A colônia

Resumo: Seis amigos. Seis amantes. Infidelidade. Mentiras. Traições. Paixão. Amor. Desejo. E muito sexo. Harry, Rony, Draco e Gina, Hermione e Claire todos com anseios de realizar seus desejos sexuais mais perversos e todos escondem segredos que podem acabar com mais do que suas amizades.

- Sorria Gina. – ele falava – Vamos sorria.

Gina olhou seriamente para ele e levantou-se desviando da câmera em suas mãos.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou deixando a câmera sobre a mesa e esperando ela voltar para a sala.

Ela tinha se trancado no banheiro. Ele não sabia o que ela tinha realmente naqueles últimos dias. Parecia tão distante e perdida.

Depois de cinco minutos ela sai do banheiro.

- Você acha que eu sou careta? – ela ainda estava séria.

- Que isso? É claro que não.

- Acha que eu sou sexy, então?

- O que aconteceu Gina? Você está estranha.

- Ah droga, você não respondeu a pergunta. Você me acha sexy?

- Sim, eu te amo.

- Não perguntei se me amava Harry, perguntei se você sente tesão ou não comigo?

- Para que essa conversa?

- Porque você não me toca faz exatamente seis meses e eu sou mulher acredito que uma relação a dois deve ser discutida seriamente se queremos levar isso a diante.

- Virginia, por favor. Isso é sobre sexo?

- Não, isso é sobre você me evitar na cama.

- Você quer fazer sexo? Então vamos fazer sexo?

- Ótimo! Vamos.

Ela o beijou vorazmente introduzindo sua língua na sua boca e arrancando a sua blusa. Ele desabotoou a calça com seu membro ereto preparado para a penetração. Ela vinha beijando seu peito, passando a mão pelo seu pescoço e deslizando ao longo do corpo até começar a chupar seu pênis segurando-o firmemente e o introduzindo em sua boca.

- Diga que não gosta disso? – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido após ele ser gozado na sua boca.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela começou a "cavalgar" devagar em cima dele suspirando ofegante arranhando seu peito. Depois de ter ejaculado ela virou de costas e ele introduziu nela por trás. Ela nunca havia gozado tanto antes. Suava e gritava quaisquer tipos de palavrões enquanto ainda ele gozava nela.

Tudo aquilo aconteceu bem ali, no chão da sala de visitas, ela ainda estava excitada, mas o membro dele ainda não estava preparado para a segunda rodada. Então, se sentou ali no sofá ainda nua e ficou se tocando para ele assistir.

- Você gosta disso não é? – ele sorriu vendo-a introduzir a mão no sexo.

- Tire uma foto. Vamos... – ela disse suspirando ofegante.

Ele pegou a câmera de cima da mesa e começou a tirar fotos dela se masturbando, depois dela arreganhada olhando seu sexo, depois dela chupando seus seios ainda mostrando o sexo e mais tarde ele fez magicamente para que a câmera tirasse fotos dos dois transando.

- Harry... põe o dedo lá põe... Ahn.. isso... ahn... isso... mais... ahn... – ela sussurrava enquanto ele chupava seu sexo e colocava a mão no seu ânus.

Três minutos depois o membro dele ficou ereto e ele continuou a comê-la por trás, segurando e apertando seus seios, ela gritava suspirando, até que gozou.

Ele retirou o membro ainda duro de dentro de seu ânus e colocou para ela lambê-lo. Ela lambia como se fosse um pirulito e apertava para forçá-lo a ejacular.

Ambos cansados, Gina levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. E Harry colocava suas roupas e pegava a câmera. Meia hora depois eles saiam para encontrar os amigos num restaurante ali perto.

- Oi Mione. Como vai?

- Bem e você? Parece radiante. – sussurrando.

- Sexo faz milagres. – ela sussurrou no ouvido da amiga. - Você o chamou?

- Gina, você ainda não tirou essa idéia absurda da cabeça?

- Não é absurda. Eu ainda não tenho nenhum compromisso com Harry, não somos noivos nem nada, eu só quero me aventurar antes de me comprometer com alguém seriamente.

- Eu o chamei, mas não acredito que venha.

Harry que conversava distante delas com Rony se aproximou com o mesmo e escolheram uma mesa e sentaram.

- Então o que vocês planejam fazer na próxima semana? – Rony comentou – Sendo feriado a semana inteira comemorando a semana do amor e o dia dos namorados. Consegui seis ingressos para uma colônia no sul da França. Simas me disse que lá é divino.

- Acho perfeito, seria algo bem divertido para variar a chatice da rotina. – Gina acrescentou bebendo o vinho.

- Então iremos. – concluiu Harry – Uma semana numa colônia será bom para relaxar.

- Boa noite pessoal. – Draco havia acabado de chegar, os olhos de Gina brilharam ao vê-lo, mas nem tanto ao ver que ele havia trago alguém.

Ele conjurou mais duas cadeiras e eles se juntaram aos demais.

- Esta é Claire, uma amiga do escritório.

A garota era gentil o que provocou muita raiva em Gina e poucos observaram que Harry havia prestado um pouco mais de atenção nela do que do nos demais.

A conversa que se seguiu depois foi entediante. Gina se levantou no meio dela e foi ao banheiro, alguns minutos depois Draco a seguiu entrando no banheiro feminino.

- Você parece muito satisfeita. Vocês transaram?

- Claro, depois de muita insistência. – ela disse provocante passando batom – Quem é aquela piranha?

- Cuidado com as palavras. Ela é uma pessoa ótima, você gostaria dela se a conhecesse melhor.

- Por favor, não me faça passar mal. Você quer que eu sinta ciúmes não conseguiu.

- Ciúmes? Não esperaria isso de você... Ainda.

Gina virou-se e o beijou vorazmente e ele retribuiu na mesma dose.

- Vá. – ele disse.

- Eu sabia você não resiste a mim. – ela saiu do banheiro sorrindo.

Poucos repararam na demorada ida do banheiro de Draco e Gina, os únicos foram Hermione e Rony, pois Claire e Harry conversavam tão vivamente que não parecia ter mais ninguém na mesa.

Eles voltaram para a casa, Gina deixou a mesa na sala e pegou a câmera fotográfica. E se trancou no banheiro. Saiu depois de alguns minutos e Harry sorriu e a conduziu para o quarto.

- Pode revelar as fotos amanha? – ela perguntou trocando de roupa.

- Sim, mas porque tão rápido.

- Eu quero as fotos.

- Para que?

- Para fazer uma surpresa para você. – ela disse deitando-se e rindo.

Harry desligou a luz e eles dormiram.

Rony e Hermione conversavam no quarto enquanto se preparavam para dormir.

- O que aconteceu com os dois hoje? – ele perguntou para Mione.

- Não sei, estavam distantes.

Mione se despedia no quarto enquanto Rony trocava-se no banheiro.

- Malfoy levou a filha do ministro para um jantar informal, bem audaz, não achou? – Rony comentava escovando os dentes.

- Foi pura esperteza, ainda acho que ele tem segundas intenções. – Mione entrou no banheiro com uma camisola de seda.

Rony limpou sua boca e depois virou para encará-la.

- E você está com segundas intenções? – Ele a puxou agarrando-a pelo braço.

- O que acha? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Ele a beijou provocantemente e deitaram na cama onde Rony retirou a camisola de Hermione e começou a beijar sua barriga suavemente depois seu sexo enquanto ela gemia e arfava de prazer.

- Você está molhadinha... – ele sussurrou depois enquanto introduzia seu dedo no sexo dela.

- Ahn... não pare... ahn... assim... beije-me.

Ele beijou seus seios e depois seu pescoço, suavizando entre os beijos e pequenas mordidas, o que a deixavam ainda mais excitada.

- Não pare... ahn... ahn... ahn... – ela continuava arfando

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Draco, ele e Claire conversavam mais como amigos do que amantes.

- Porque me convidou para aquele jantar? – ela indagou intuitiva da resposta

- Adivinhe. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto preparava as bebidas.

- Harry Potter seria um verdadeiro desafio. – ela replicou pegando o cálice da mão de Draco.

- Ah sim querida, um verdadeiro desafio eu diria para ser exato. – ele disse sentado na sua frente – O que você acha então?

- Interessante. Vou pensar no caso, mas tenho minhas dúvidas quanto sua fidelidade a Gina.

- Ele se renderá pode apostar. – Draco sussurrou maliciosamente.

No dia seguinte quando Harry acordou Gina não estava mais na cama e sim arrumando a mala para a viagem. Ele continuou na cama observando-a andando do quarto para o guarda-roupa vestindo nada do que uma lingerie de seda que ele havia lhe presenteado no natal passado.

- Bom dia.

Gina sorriu e subiu na cama por cima da coberta beijando-o na boca.

- Bom dia. – ela disse levantando-se e colocando as roupas na mala - Levante-se se não vamos nos atrasar.

- Pensei que fossemos só de tarde, foi o que Rony falou, não?

- Sim, mas eu vou sair para revelar as fotos.

- Porque você quer ter aquelas fotos tão rapidamente?

- Já lhe disse, não sei o porquê da desconfiança.

Ele se levantou e agarrou-a e a beijou.

- Não é nada. Só curiosidade quanto à surpresa.

Ele foi para o banheiro e ligou a ducha. Enquanto ela terminava de arrumar a mala, no outro apartamento Hermione terminava de aprontar o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – disse Rony entrando na cozinha e beijando-a de surpresa.

- Bom dia.

Rony se sentou abrindo o jornal e mastigando um pedaço de torrada.

- Você acha que eles estão com problemas? Harry e Gina?

- Não sei, talvez. Mas não deve ser nada sério. Brigas de casal. – ela respondeu enquanto colocava suco de laranja no copo.

- Hum... Hoje a noite vai ter uma festa de boas vindas para os novos casais na colônia. Simas me mandou uma coruja esta manhã. Uma festa a fantasia.

- Interessante. Vou ao apartamento da Gina daqui a pouco vamos comprar algumas coisas de última hora. E você o que vai fazer?

- Talvez sair com Harry, ver algum jogo ou jogar conversa fora. O que surgir.

Hermione se levantou beijou os lábios de Rony e foi para o banheiro tomar banho.

Alguns momentos mais tarde ela passava no apartamento de Gina que era no andar de cima.

- Oi querida. – ela disse entrando na sala. – Já está pronta?

- Sim, só vou pegar a minha bolsa. – ela respondeu indo ao quarto observando Harry arrumar sua mala.

- Hermione está ai?

- Sim. Você vai sair com Rony?

- Pode ser. Não sei...

- Ta qualquer coisa é só me chamar pelo espelho. – ela o beijou e saiu do quarto.

Gina e Mione foram andando até uma esquina deserta e depois aparataram na Avenida Bloominge que era tida como lugar favorito de qualquer bruxa moderna, tudo de novo no mundo da moda mágica estava lá.

- Mione vamos primeiro na loja de revelação, tenho que deixar um filme.

- Está bem.

Gina e Hermione passaram à manhã toda fazendo compras e conversando tanto sobre elas quanto sobre os meninos e é claro sobre sexo.

- Ontem, eu tive um sexo bom com Rony, mas ainda não superou minhas expectativas. – Mione murmurou sorrindo enquanto elas almoçavam

- Também sinto isso quando estou com Harry, tudo parece tão sem graça, sem a surpresa, sem a ação, não que eu não sinta prazer, mas não sinto um orgasmo tem um bom tempo.

- O mesmo comigo, na realidade acho que nunca tive um orgasmo com Rony, já tive um com Harry, mas foi há muito tempo. – Hermione bebia o vinho como quem bebia água.

- Hahahahaha – Gina sorriu com a franqueza da amiga – Não sabia que já tinha transado com Harry.

- Foi há muito tempo atrás, quer dizer foi a minha primeira vez em Hogwarts. Nós só ficamos juntos porque querer foi algo mais físico, não rolou muito sentimento.

- Isso está acontecendo conosco. Não que eu não ame mais, mas sem contar a noite passada sexo com ele virou algo mecânico, automático, sem desafios entende. E uma mulher precisa de surpresas.

- Hoje vai ter uma festa à fantasia na colônia. Todos mascarados, talvez alguém satisfaça nossos desejos por lá.

- Nunca imaginei que você pudesse trair o Rony.

- Não é traição. Eu o amo. Mas ele também gosta de pequenas aventuras. – ela replicou sorrindo.

- Ah querida... se depender de mim, eu vou ficar sem ninguém. Draco está me testando se fico com ciúmes dele com Claire.

- É claro que você está só se eu não te conhecesse. Mas tome cuidado, seu querido Harry ficou bem à vontade com ela ontem à noite.

- Não me preocupo com quem o Harry se sente à vontade ou não. Só sei que vou pregar uma peça nele durante essa semana na colônia.

- Suspeito que tenha algo a ver com o filme que você colocou para revelar.

- Você não perde nada Mione. – Gina comentou bebendo um pouco de vinho.

Mais tarde elas passaram na loja de revelação pegaram as fotos e em seguida voltaram para o apartamento, mas cada uma se surpreendeu ao ver que os rapazes de fato haviam saído. Gina aproveitou para tomar um banho mais demorado e enquanto a água caia no seu corpo ela se tocava delicadamente.

Enquanto isso Harry e Rony estavam tomando cerveja amanteigada com álcool num bar nos subúrbios da Londres mágica.

- Então você já desconfia do que as meninas estejam aprontando como surpresa no dia dos namorados? – Rony indagou Harry presunçoso.

- Gina falou que teria uma surpresa, mas não imagino o que seria. E a Mione?

- Ela não comentou nada, mas imagino o que seja. Enquanto a você pensou em algo já?

- Não, já estou com a tarefa árdua de arranjar uma fantasia para hoje à noite.

- Não se preocupe, Simas me disse que lá na colônia eles disponibilizam fantasias para casais que não encontram o que desejam.

- Ainda bem, se não estaria perdido.

- E o que aconteceu ontem com você e a tal Claire?

- Nada demais, apenas conversamos normalmente. Ela é simpática e inteligente além de ser muito bonita. Nada que supere a Gina é claro.

- Não se preocupe Harry sei que ama minha irmã. O que me preocupa é você a fim de uma das amantes de Draco. Ele é perigoso.

- Que nada, ele mudou muito desde Hogwarts e está menos rude e metido, pelo menos é o que senti desde que começamos a trabalha juntos e você também notou essa mudança.

- Está bem, admito que ele mudou. Mas você sabe o que dizem os boatos. A última amante que o largou não teve um fim muito feliz.

- Valerie Vermeer era uma ex-comensal da morte e Draco só mantinha um caso com ela para extrair informações. – ele replicou.

- Está bem, mas é melhor você se prevenir. Traições são divertidas até o momento em que ninguém sai perdendo com isso.

- Você é realmente um ícone. O que aconteceu com você e Hermione?

- Nada, estamos bem. Mas ela sabe como eu sou e eu sei como ela é. Sabemos como nos aturar, apenas isso.

- Eu nunca traí a Gina e eu tenho certeza que ela também nunca o fez.

Rony sorriu maliciosamente, mas decidiu não dizer nada que fosse se arrepender mais tarde, afinal aquela noite seria inesquecível e depois dela Harry teria que reproduzir aquela frase numa sentença afirmativa.

Eles decidiram voltar ao apartamento e esperar os carros que viriam buscá-los direto da colônia. Quando Harry entrou em seu apartamento Gina estava sentada na sala com as malas no chão, belissimamente arrumada. Usava um vestido florido que deixava suas costas à mostra, com o cabelo solto e uma maquiagem simples.

Ela sorriu e o beijou sentindo o gosto de cerveja de seus lábios, prolongou o beijo durante alguns minutos até perceber que estava amarrotando seu vestido, então parou.

- Senti saudades.

- Deu para sentir. – ele sussurrou sentando-se no sofá – Vocês se divertiram?

- Ah sim, muito. E você e o Rony?

- Jogamos conversa fora, nada demais.

- Eu comprei uma fantasia para hoje à noite.

- De que é?

- Surpresa, só verá esta noite.

- Você tem estado tão misteriosa ultimamente.

- Hahahaha... Que nada bobinho. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele a beijou novamente desta vez mais suavemente. Depois se precipitou e começou a chupar seu pescoço deixando-a extasiada.

- Harry... o espelho está piscando. Acho que devemos descer.

Ele se recompôs e pegou algumas malas e desceu enquanto ela pegava as restantes, pegou sua bolsa e trancou o apartamento.

Quando ela entrou na limusine Claire e Draco já estavam lá, assim como Hermione e Rony.

Eles conversaram sobre futilidades todo o caminho e depois de algumas horas de viagem chegarão ao enorme lugar que era conhecido como Colônia.

Despediram-se temporariamente e cada casal foi para seu respectivo quarto, mais tarde se reencontrariam no salão de festas para a cerimônia de abertura.

Gina arrumou suas roupas no enorme guarda-roupa e depois foi para o banheiro, ligou a banheira de massagem que havia ali e depois voltou para o quarto às roupas de Harry também estavam guardadas, mas ele não estava mais ali.

Ela até pensou em chamá-lo pelo espelho, mas logo tirou a idéia da cabeça e retirou o pequeno pacote de sua bolsa com as fotos da noite anterior e sorriu maliciosamente.

Escutou alguém batendo na porta e atendeu. Era Draco. Deixou-o entrar depois pegou dois cálices no bar e colocou um pouco de vinho. Estendeu para ele um dos cálices e depois se sentou com o seu em mãos.

- O que o trás aqui?

- O mesmo que levou Harry a raptar Claire de nosso quarto. – ele murmurou malicioso – Deveria cuidar melhor de seu namorado.

- Não sou dono dele, ele faz o que quer.

- Não se preocupe. Eles só estavam conversando quando eu saí.

- O que quer Draco? Só me provocar? Não está conseguindo. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ah não... – ele sussurrou bem na frente dela – também vim aqui por isso.

E a beijou provocantemente, deixando o vinho sobre a mesa e passou a mão em volta de seu corpo puxando-a para si. Ela correspondia ao beijo quente e violento dele, mas algo a fez despertar e se livrar das mãos frias dele.

- Seu idiota. – ela sussurrou – Se o Harry entra aqui, tudo será em vão.

- Porque não agüenta um pouco mais de adrenalina, seria um pouco mais emocionante ele nos pegar na cama não seria?

- Sim querido. – ela sussurrou enquanto ele a abraçava – Mas primeiro, eu tenho que pega-lo na cama.

- É você está certa. – ele desviou do corpo dela – Claire deve seduzi-lo antes de qualquer coisa.

- Às vezes você é patético. Ela é a filha do ministro, mas não é uma santa e você sabe disso.

- Poucos sabem do passado dela Gina, não abuse do poder que lhe dei.

- Não se preocupe. – ela voltou com o cálice de vinho na mão – Eu sei cuidar bem das informações que me são cedidas.

- Eu devo ir agora. Veremos-nos mais tarde.

Ele lhe beijou os lábios levemente e saiu do quarto. Sozinha ela retornou para o quarto e pegou alguma das fotos, se despiu e entrou na banheira, ela estava tendo uma idéia brilhante envolvendo aquelas fotos.

Naquela noite, Gina acordou de um breve cochilo e viu um bilhete deixado por Harry na cômoda. Ele a encontraria no baile.

"Provavelmente ele deve estar com Claire, nada com que me preocupar".

Ela começou a se arrumar e no outro apartamento Hermione terminava de se arrumar sozinha já que Rony havia saído com Harry não sabia para onde havia ido, mas sabia que não era nada grave.

Naquela noite excepcionalmente todos os rapazes haviam sido chamados para um encontro especial com a anfitriã do lugar. Eles entraram num salão muito bem decorado com poltronas e sofás e algumas garçonetes servindo bebidas.

- Boa noite senhores. – uma mulher loira apareceu no centro da sala, elegantemente vestida – Esse encontro foi arranjado para que eu os conhecesse. Meu nome é Helena Way e sou sua anfitriã nesta noite. Aqui na Colônia vocês terão os melhores dias de seus dias, tudo aqui é permitido, tudo. Então não se surpreendam caso sintam vontade de experimentar coisas diferentes tudo será providenciado para sua satisfação.

Para lhes dar uma simples demonstração do que podem aguardar aqui, eu lhes deixarei na companhia de minha querida Emma. Lembrem-se rapazes, esta é apenas uma demonstração, portanto se segurem e não abusem dela.

Helena desapareceu da sala e em seu lugar apareceu uma mulher com uma fantasia de uma gata, com uma roupa sensual que mostrava suas pernas, coxas e grande parte de sua barriga e seios.

Numa outra sala, não muito distante dali, as garotas haviam sido chamadas também para uma reunião particular. A apresentação não foi diferente da concedida aos homens, no entanto a demonstração foi bem mais picante.

O rapaz apareceu vestido apenas com uma capa e mostrou um corpo torneado e firme e olhos verdes que brilhavam e faziam as mulheres vibrarem de tesão.

- Eu aposto que os rapazes estão aproveitando um show bem parecido com esse. – murmurou Gina para Hermione.

- Aposta? É lógico que estão. – Hermione respondeu – Homem sempre fica mais ansioso quando o assunto é um show de uma mulher seminua.

Após de terminado a apresentação inicial de ambos uma porta os conduziu diretamente ao salão de festas que estava com uma decoração muito mais apimentada com um enorme lustre preso ao teto e enormes castiçais pendurados na parede e uma mesa se destacava no meio e ao dela se encontrava a anfitriã do local.

- Neste pequeno baú contém o nome de cada um de vocês, cada um vai sortear um nome e deverão subir as escadas para seus quartos e realizar seus desejos com tal pessoa, esse é o desafio desta noite. Quem decidir não participar deste jogo vai ganhar uma punição. Então, alguém deseja se manifestar?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Muito bem, então meus assistentes que conhecerão no salão anterior irão passar com tais baús e vocês seguirão a seus destinos.

Gina respirou apreensiva procurando por Draco do outro lado do salão, mas aparentemente todos os homens vestiam o mesmo traje uma roupa de gala e uma mascara preta.

Chegou à vez dela, retirou o papel e esperaram alguns segundos antes de abrir. Ao abrir o papel sorriu e seguiu a escada sozinha esperando a pessoa escolhida retirar seu nome. Ela entrou no quarto e sentou na cama retirou sua mascara e esperou. Não demorou muito até a maçaneta girar e ela ver o corpo de Claire atravessando a porta.

- Surpresa? – ela indagou perto da porta.

- Nem um pouco, mal podia esperar por isso.

- Nem eu. – Claire murmurou sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

Gina agarrou seu rosto e a beijou com desejo. Claire desamarrou o vestido apertado de Gina e desprendeu seus cabelos e sorriu beijando seu pescoço.

- Espere. – Gina disse.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só quero ver seu corpo. Nu. Se dispa.

Claire retirou seu vestido em poucos instantes. E ficou completamente numa na frente de Gina, que sorriu também se despindo.

- Eu vou pegar algumas coisas aqui. Claire abriu a gaveta e magicamente apareceu tudo que ela havia pensado.

- Sim. – Gina sussurrou deitando-se de costas na cama.

Claire pegou o pênis de borracha e passou um óleo lubrificante e o enfiou no cu vermelho de Gina. Ela gemeu de dor, mas não protestou. Sempre desejou aquilo em seus sonhos mais perversos ser penetrada por uma mulher.

Claire virou o corpo de Gina e começou a chupar seu sexo, tocava o corpo de Gina lentamente experimentando cada sensação, enquanto Gina gemia em êxtase.

- Beija... ahn... ahn... assim... – Gina suspirava então Claire retornou e começou a roçar seu sexo no dela, transformando ainda mais a sensação.

Depois elas começaram a fazer oral. Gina lambia o sexo de Claire e Claire enfiava sua língua na xoxota de Gina. Ambas aproveitavam à sensação de prazer e tesão que estavam sentindo.

No quarto ao lado do de Gina, Hermione estava despida e ao seu lado estava Draco.

- Gina irá me matar se descobrir. – ela sussurrou para ele deitada.

- Não, ela não irá. – ele suspirou sentando-se na cama. – Mas não estamos aqui. Para falar dela, vamos aproveitar o tempo que ainda nos resta.

O membro de Draco ficou rijo no mesmo instante no qual Hermione começou a acariciar seu corpo. Então ela ficou por cima dele e começou a "cavalgar".

O membro dele estava lhe dando uma sensação bem maior do que qualquer outra que já sentira. Draco tinha um "talento" bem maior do que o de Rony, aquilo era um fato. E ela sentia que atingiria o orgasmo naquela noite.

- Ahn... sim... ahn... continua... ahn...

Draco mudou a posição e Hermione acabou batendo punheta para ele enquanto ele lambia seu sexo.

Harry estava no quarto oposto ao de Hermione juntamente com a linda Helena Way.

- Não sabia que você iria participar deste jogo. – ele sussurrou.

O rosto dela estava deitado no seu peito e ela sorriu sem jeito.

- Foi algo verdadeiramente de ultima hora e um pouco desonesto porque eu o escolhi.

- Por quê?

- Simplesmente porque não é todo dia que Harry Potter vem na Colônia. Não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu sem jeito. Aquele era um lugar bem mais diferente do que ele havia imaginado.

- Aqui é sempre assim, troca de casais?

- Não, mas eu decidi que esta noite seria. Nos dias que se seguirem não forçarei ninguém a fazer o que não quiser. Na realidade, eu fiz esse jogo só para ser sua.

Ele sentiu que aquilo era um elogio então resolveu parar a conversa e partiu para o ataque. Helena era uma mulher e tanto então Harry decidiu satisfazê-la.

Rony se encontrava num quarto no fim daquele corredor com Bella Hughes. Uma mulher com um corpo invejável, mas um rosto nem tanto. No entanto, ela se mostrou um tanto quanto sapeca na cama.

- Com quem veio para cá? – ele indagou enquanto descansavam deitados.

- Meu amante. Henry Fox.

- E seu marido?

- Falecido.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta, já faz tempo. – ela sussurrou – Agora eu quero que sinta isso.

Ela segurou seu membro e o punhetou até ele voltar a ficar rijo. Então eles voltaram à ação da cama.

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou e Harry já estava ao seu lado e ela concluiu que o mesmo aconteceu com os demais casais.

- Bom dia. Como passou a noite? – ele indagou para ele preguiçosamente.

- Prazerosa e a sua?

- Também. – ele sorriu lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Mais tarde Gina vai para sala onde encontra um café da manhã pronto e senta-se e come um bolinho e coloca um café na xícara. Harry se junta a ela alguns minutos depois já de banho tomado.

- O que será que acontecerá hoje? – ela indagou sentindo-se renovada.

- Não imagino. Mas seria adorável ir à piscina hoje.

- Boa idéia. Vou tomar uma ducha e depois nos encontramos.

- Ta bom.

Harry desceu para o térreo e foi para o jardim atrás da casa seguiu um caminho reto em direção a piscina e acabou esbarrando com Claire no meio do caminho.

- Bom dia. – ela falou feliz.

- Bom dia Claire, foi bom a noite?

- Sim, muito boa. E a sua?

- Também. – ele falou sorrindo – Está indo para piscina?

- Não, vou para massagista.

- Não sabia que aqui tinha. – ele comentou sem graça.

- Aqui tem tudo o que você quiser tudo é reproduzido pela magia.

Eles seguiram o restante do caminho até chegarem ao portão que dava acesso à piscina e Harry entrou enquanto Claire entrou por um outro portão que dava acesso a algumas cabanas onde havia massagistas.

Gina acompanhada de Hermione indo à piscina.

- Então, como foi? – Hermione a indagou.

- Uma experiência inovadora, eu diria. – ela comentou retirando os óculos escuros. – E você?

- Selvagem. – Hermione sorriu maliciosamente.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – Gina indagou.

- Dormir, relaxar. Não acho que estou pronta para uma nova experiência como esta.

- Concordo contigo. Ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

- Seu pequeno jogo?

- Sim, espero que funcione.

- Ah aposto que funcionará.

Elas já haviam chegado à piscina e observaram Harry e alguns outros rapazes na água, decidiram tomar banho de sol antes de entrarem na água.

Harry saiu da piscina e deitou-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado de Gina.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você mais tarde. – ele sibilou com um olhar sincero.

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto isto, Claire fazia massagem ao seu lado encontrava-se nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Você teve uma noite boa? – ele indagou malicioso.

- Sim. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Virginia Weasley. Ela parecia bem mais santa em Hogwarts.

- Como dizem, as pessoas mudam.

- Ah sim, eu mudei não foi?

Claire sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Você realmente é uma peça Draco.

- Não se esqueça do combinado. Potter é seu alvo, deixe-a comigo.

- Não se preocupe. A noite de ontem foi apenas um aquecimento e não se repetirá com ela.

- Não acho que será tão fácil assim se envolver com ele. Ele a ama. Estou consciente disso.

- Amor e sexo são duas coisas completamente diferentes, Draco. Ele se renderá a mim.

- Você se engana, amor e sexo estão conectados. E ligá-los é apenas uma questão de prazer e confiança.

No fim da manhã, Harry e Gina tinham um almoço agradável no quarto.

- Então o que queria falar? – Gina indagou.

- Sobre a noite passada.

Gina largou o garfo e o encarou.

- O que tem?

- Eu te amo. – ele sibilou – E eu nunca pensei em trai-la, mas na noite passada...

- Harry... – ela o interrompeu – A noite passada foi apenas sexo. Não tem nada a ver com amor. O que aconteceu com cada um de nós foi apenas uma outra forma de ter prazer, não envolveu sentimento. E eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu aliviado.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que nada mudou entre nós.

- Claro que nada mudou. – ela comentou como se fosse óbvio – Aqui é apenas um lugar diferente do que estamos habituados a fazer.

- E como é diferente. – ele sorriu.

Gina bebeu um pouco do vinho, levantou-se e beijou a bochecha dele e depois saiu para tomar um pouco de ar.

Mas na realidade ela foi ao quarto de Draco, ela sabia que ele estava em algum outro lugar com Claire, então entrou lá e retirou uma foto sua com um bilhete safado atrás. Isso com certeza despertaria o seu desejo por ela. Colocou a foto debaixo de um dos travesseiros da enorme cama de casal e retirou sua calcinha e colocou junto em cima do travesseiro.

De repente ela escuta um barulho de uma porta de abrindo e se esconde dentro do banheiro. Ela observou de trás da porta do banheiro quem era. Era Draco, então ela decidiu sair.

- Olá.

- O que faz aqui? – ele indagou com a gaveta da cômoda aberta.

- Uma surpresa.

- Você mesma disse que só depois que Harry...

- Eu sei, mas o idiota acabou de dizer o quanto me ama e se Claire não agir rápido.

- Ela já está quase lá. Eu vim para cá porque eles estavam indo em direção a sauna.

- Não brinca. – ela disse sorrindo – Eu não sabia que ela era tão rápida.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – ele disse se levantando e a agarrando – E qual era a surpresa?

- Olhe debaixo do travesseiro e depois se deite, nem pense em tirar a roupa.

Draco pegou a foto e a calcinha e sorriu maliciosamente deitando-se na cama.

Gina entrou e saiu do banheiro rapidamente, mas vestida completamente diferente. Ela usava uma roupa lingerie branca extremamente sexy e um quepe de enfermeira.

- Você está doente? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

Ela subiu na cama e ficou se esfregando em cima dele, provocando, passando a mão em seu pescoço, colocou a mão dentro de sua calça, cueca e ficou massageando seu membro.

- Isto é bom? – ela indagou encarando-o.

- Sim... – ele arfou sentindo a mão dela segurando ainda mais firme e massageando mais seus testículos.

Então ela retirou a mão de dentro de sua calça e lhe deu um beijo provocante, que depois o deixou arfando.

Dois minutos mais tarde ela havia voltado a usar a mesma roupa.

- O que foi? O show já acabou?

- Essa foi apenas uma demonstração. Consiga que o trabalho seja feito e terá o que quer. – ela sibilou sorrindo.

Ele se levantou e agarrou seu pescoço ameaçadoramente.

- O que está fazendo? – ela indagou assustada.

- O que parece?

- Você está me machucando Draco.

- Então não me provoque. Já disse que o trabalho será feito. Você só precisa segurar mais o seu rabo, antes de se entregar a mim. Entendeu? – ele sussurrou ainda com a mão no pescoço dela.

- Você não me assusta mais, se é o que queria. – ela replicou empurrando-o contra a cama.

- Gina, foi só uma brincadeira.

- Foda-se você e sua brincadeira. Eu não sou um brinquedo Malfoy. E neste jogo, eu dito as regras. – ela falou indo para a saída.

Mais tarde quando Claire retornou para o quarto encontrou Draco um pouco transtornado.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Virginia.

- O que você fez? – ela se antecipou trocando de roupa.

- Apertei seu pescoço. Ela estava me provocando demais.

- E você cedeu à raiva? Seu idiota. É exatamente isso que ela quer que se descontrole.

- Aquela piranha, ela me paga.

- Você a ama, não é? – Claire o encarou por um momento – Sim, é isso. Por isso a raiva, o descontrole, o ciúme.

- Eu com ciúmes dela?

- É claro que sim. Você não suporta quando outros conseguem o que você quer. Isso aconteceu comigo não foi? Você me desejou por algum tempo e por isso me tirou daqui.

- Eles não sabem disso e não fique imaginando loucuras como eu me apaixonar por uma Weasley. Eu a desejo e é só isso. Nossa história é diferente Claire. Nós somos mais do que apenas amantes. Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Claro que me ama. – ela sussurrou retornando aos seus afazeres – Até o momento em que eu ainda lhe for útil.

Ele sorriu desapontado.

- Querida, você tem charme e um talento brilhante para fazer homens se apaixonarem por você.

- Então porque você foi o único que não caiu na armadilha?

- Porque eu também tenho esse talento Claire. Você sabe disso.

Ela sorriu sinceramente enquanto terminava de abotoar sua blusa.

- Vou caminhar um pouco com Harry. Não perca o controle novamente. Ou todo o plano pode ir por água abaixo.

- Vou conversar com Helena.

- Ah sim claro, minha querida madrasta. É incrível como meu pai ainda a tolera.

- Porque ela é uma mulher incrível. Assim como você.

Claire deixou o quarto antes que de Draco e enquanto isso Rony conversava com Simas no campo de quadribol.

- Eu nem poderia imaginar que eles tinham um campo aqui. – Rony disse.

- Ah meu amigo, aqui é o verdadeiro paraíso.

- Então, é verdade que vai se casar?

- Sim, estou apaixonado. O nome dela é Gabrielle Way.

- Algum parentesco com a anfitriã.

- Filha dela. Eu a conheci aqui na primeira vez que vim. Ela trabalhava aqui, por ordem da mãe.

- Uma prostituta, então?

- Não, ela não é isso. Pode ter sido, mas apenas por três anos depois que terminou a escola. Ela só tem vinte anos. Mas é única, inteligente, engraçada, irônica. Muito parecia com Gina.

- Parece que você não a esqueceu?

- Não é muito fácil, esquecer sua irmã, amigo. – ele falou sorrindo – Ela realmente tem uma personalidade forte que o faz sentir como se você fosse o homem mais importante do mundo. Além do que ela é incrivelmente bonita.

- Harry, é um cara sortudo então.

- Ah sim, ele foi um verdadeiro vencedor. Eles já estão juntos há sete anos, não é?

- Isso mesmo. Já faz bastante tempo.

- Mas Gabrielle é realmente sensacional, eu lhe apresentarei a ela mais tarde.

- Ela está aqui?

- Sim, gosta de vir aqui para rever a mãe e algumas amigas. Mas não participa dos jogos, nem eu o faço. Se é algo que estimo muito é minha fidelidade a ela, nunca mais estive com outra mulher depois que a conheci e me mantenho assim. Não é nada a ver com sexo, sabe, mas amar é mais prazeroso do que qualquer noite de sexo.

- Eu concordaria com você, mas ainda estou em fase de reconhecimento. Eu amor Hermione, mas nós nos damos essa liberdade de conhecer outras pessoas, mas nada que corrompa nosso amor.

Já estava anoitecendo e Harry caminhava descalço ao lado de Claire já fazia bastante tempo.

- Quando eu era nova, meu pai me levava para a praia e me ajudava a montar castelos na areia. Eu sempre adorava estar ali ao lado dele e o sol e a água sempre atrapalhando.

- O que os impede agora?

- Eu cresci, me rebelei, mudei. Ele também mudou. E nos distanciamos. Você tem sorte de nunca ter tido uma família sua. Nunca gritou com sua mãe nem seu pai, nem falou coisas horríveis impulsivamente e depois se arrependeu e fugiu.

- Eu sinto falta de uma família, mais do que você pode imaginar.

Ela havia parado e se sentado num banco. Ele permaneceu de pé.

- O que aconteceu depois de ter fugido?

- Eu me mudava frequentemente, nunca parei num único país nunca me prendi a ninguém. Até receber uma carta que mudou tudo. Minha mãe estava doente, então eu voltei para casa o mais rápido que pude. Tentei ajuda-la como podia, permaneci ao seu lado durante três semanas, até que ela me deixou. Meu pai me culpou pela doença dela e eu me culpei. Se não tivesse dado tanto desgosto a ela, talvez eu não tivesse sofrido tanto.

- Não foi sua culpa. – ele sussurrou.

- Foi sim, tanto foi que meu pai se casou novamente para me punir e desta vez eu não fugiria. Eu ficaria e sofreria pelo que deixei para trás. Foi quando conheci Draco. Eu morava e trabalhava aqui.

- Aqui? Na colônia?

- Sim. Helena Way é casada com meu pai. Ela é minha madrasta. E o meu castigo foi trabalhar aqui, até Draco me encontrar. Ele me tirou daqui, me deu uma nova vida, uma mais digna, não que aqui fosse um inferno. Mas uma vida não pode ser limitada a apenas jogos de traições. Todos deveriam se apaixonar uma vez na vida.

- Você o ama, então?

- Draco? Não. Ele foi bom para mim e sempre serei agradecida. Mas, meu amor já tem outro dono.

Ela olhava para ele com um olhar brilhante. E ele a encarou como se por um instante pudesse sentir toda sua dor, raiva, ódio e amor.

Harry colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela e a beijou suavemente. Ela sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez que estava sendo beijada. Seu toque era doce, seus lábios macios e ela se sentiu especial, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Quando ele se separou dela, ela não soube como agir. Ambos ficaram parados estáticos. Calados. Depois que ela virou novamente para encará-lo, ele a beijou novamente e mais profundamente como se não houvesse parado.

- Eu quero você. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Hoje mais tarde.

Ela sorriu.

- Encontre-me mais tarde no salão principal. Darei um jeito.

Da sacada de um dos quartos, Draco sorriu maliciosamente ao observar aquela chocante cena. Pegou seu espelho e chamou por Gina. Ela apareceu rapidamente.

- O que foi?

- Ela conseguiu.

Gina nada disse. Só sorriu. Draco já sabia onde e quando. E a câmera fotográfica só estava esperando para ser usada.

Hermione estava escrevendo uma história na qual trabalhava já havia alguns meses e ali estava ela num lugar Colônia e com poucas idéias na cabeça. Decidiu sair um pouco do quarto e andar para ver se tinha algumas idéias novas.

- Olá. – ela falou para uma garota que passava no corredor.

- Olá.

- Você sabe onde posso encontrar uma biblioteca, por aqui?

A garota sorriu.

- Biblioteca normal ou algo exótico? – ela sugeriu sorrindo.

- Uma normal seria perfeita. – Hermione falou.

- Venha comigo. A propósito meu nome é Gabrielle.

- Hermione.

Gabrielle e Hermione seguiram para até o fim de um corredor e ela murmurou uma senha e a parede no fim do corredor se abriu. Elas entraram e Hermione se viu com uma sala repleta de estantes com uma variedade incrível de livros.

- Nunca imaginei que pudesse encontrar uma biblioteca aqui.

- Ela não existia, mas eu a criei depois que sai de Hogwarts.

- Você foi para Hogwarts? – Hermione indagou.

- Sim, Corvinal. Você era grifinória.

- Como sabe?

- Ser amiga de Harry Potter dá certa popularidade. – Gabrielle comentou

Hermione sorriu.

- Então algum interesse especial?

- Eu queria alguma idéia na realidade, estou escrevendo um romance, mas não sei o que fazer com uma personagem em especial.

- Que tipo de romance?

- Um pouco de todos os gêneros. Mas bem puxado para o suspense e o romance.

- Qual o título?

- Amores e Segredos.

- Interessante, no que está tendo dificuldade?

- A personagem principal Erin acabou de descobrir que seu namorado está apaixonado por uma outra mulher Sara, no entanto algo surpreendente acontece quando Sara aparece morta.

- Muito suspeito.

- Minha dificuldade está em continuar o suspense. A principal suspeita inicialmente é Erin, pois tinha motivos, mas logo aparecem outros personagens que também tem motivos mais fortes.

- Talvez você devesse matar outro personagem. Colocar um pouco mais de adrenalina. Se for um romance com suspense, talvez fosse interessante jogas com a verdade e mentiras. Para descobrir quem é o verdadeiro assassino de Sara.

- Obrigada pelas dicas, acho que já tenho uma idéia como tudo deve seguir.

Hermione voltou para seu quarto deixando Gabrielle na biblioteca.

Mas tarde naquela noite. Harry saia coberto por sua capa de invisibilidade para seu encontro com Claire. Ela já estava no salão quando ele chegou.

- Harry, venha – ela sussurrou.

Ele segurou a mão dela e eles seguiram por um corredor escuro, de repente uma porta abriu-se da parede e eles entraram.

- Como?

- Mágica. – ela sussurrou sorrindo.

Ele começou a beijá-la retirando sua roupa. Ela caiu na cama e ele retirou sua saia e começou a explorar seu sexo. Ela sorriu de inicio depois começou a gemer.

Ele continuou beijando a barriga dela, depois seus seios e enfim seus lábios. Explorando cada centímetro de seu corpo com suas mãos, enfim ela sentiu o membro dele entrar nela e um prazer indescritível a invadiu.

Ela atingiu o orgasmo e ele a abraçou conduzindo-a ao sono. Eles dormiram.

Na manhã, Harry estava andando em direção ao seu quarto. O peso da culpa, da traição caia sobre ele. Aquilo havia sido apenas sexo? Não sabia mais, uma voz em seu interior lhe dizia que Claire era algo mais do que apenas uma aventura. Ela tinha encanto, beleza, doçura, amor. E talvez ele se deixasse levar por um sentimento maior do que o desejo. O amor.

Ele entrou no quarto e Gina chorava sobre a cama.

- O que aconteceu? – ele indagou.

- Você a ama?

A culpa e o rancor de si mesmo atingiram seu peito. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu não sei.

- Você fez amor com ela, não foi?

- Sim... Não... Gina eu transei com ela. Apenas isso.

O rosto dela estava inchado devido o choro.

- Não... Você a ama posso ver nos seus olhos. Mais do que me ama.

- É sua culpa. – ele sussurrou.

- Minha culpa de você ter se apaixonado por ela?

- Sim, você permitiu a traição. Você deixou que eu dormisse com qualquer uma. Não ligava só queria se divertir também. Está feliz agora?

- Não me culpe por seus erros. Você não consegue distinguir uma simples transa de uma noite de amor. É diferente Harry, os sentimentos são diferentes. Desejo e amor são diferentes. Eu tive desejo e agora já nem mais sei se o amo.

- Não você não me ama mais... Esse é o fato, quer me culpar por ter me apaixonado por Claire, porque agora está sozinha...

Gina bateu no rosto dele.

- Eu te amei durante a melhor fase da minha vida e agora que eu quis experimentar coisas novas você me recrimina você sempre foi cego se tratando de mim. Nunca enxergou meu amor. Agora está livre... vá pode ir... siga sua vida com aquela piranha.

Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Gina limpou as lágrimas fingidas e chamou Draco no espelho.

- Está tudo feito.

Ela sorriu e levantou-se trocando se roupa para encontrar-se com Draco.

Claire estava feliz pela noite que teve com Harry algo dentro dela falava que não foi apenas sexo. Para nenhum dos dois.

- Draco, o que está fazendo?

- Vou me encontrar com Gina.

- Mas já?

- Sim, ela acabou de terminar com o Potter e daqui a meia hora ele deve vir procurá-la para declarar seu amor.

- Eu não sei se é bom continuar com isso Draco.

- Não acredito. – Draco sibilou mais para ele do que para Claire.

- O que?

- Você o ama.

- Que isso? Que bobagem! Você sabe que não me apaixono facilmente.

- É claro que não, mas Harry é um cavalheiro, herói e homem tudo isso numa mesma pessoa. Você se apaixonou. É óbvio.

- Não posso seguir com o plano. Não posso machucá-lo. Ele vai me odiar.

- Essa é a intenção, não é? – ele sussurrou colocando seu casaco – Ele também se apaixonou por você só para você saber.

- Draco, por favor. – ela parecia implorar com o olhar.

- Não, nem pense em desviar do plano. Isso é um jogo Claire, não esqueça, é apenas um jogo.

- Mas desta vez alguém pode se machucar.

- Não, se enganou. Desta vez você pode se machucar. Eu disse que amor não é um sentimento para pessoas como nós Claire.

Então ele saiu deixando-a com a tarefa difícil de desiludir Harry totalmente.

Hermione estava conversando animadamente com Gabrielle no jardim.

- Consegui dar um jeito na história, mas ainda existe um mistério.

- Qual é? – Gabi indagou.

- Como revelar o segredo de todos os envolvidos na trama?

- Simples. Assuste o culpado e ele revelará o segredo de cada um dos demais. O susto não deve ser simples, deve ser algo realmente ameaçador algo que ele tenha dificuldade de escapar.

- Simas tem razão em dizer que é tão inteligente.

Ela sorriu envergonhada devido o elogio.

- O seu livro tem muito a ver com a realidade Hermione. Em breve este lugar vai ser um alvo de uma grande trama tão inteligente quanto a sua. E tudo vai ser revelado no final com os papéis fundamentais dos melhores jogadores.

- Tudo aqui é um jogo, não é?

- Nem tudo. Mas a grande maioria, as intrigas, mentiras e farsas são meras ilusões criadas para os participantes, a grande lição no final é não se apaixonar por um dos jogadores.

- Você já jogou? – Hermione indagou.

- Sim, mas perdi no jogo e ganhei na vida. Simas é um príncipe para mim que sei como é ter a vida como um jogo de traições.

Harry invadiu o quarto de Claire e a encontrou o esperando sentada na sala.

- Olá. – ele sussurrou sentando-se.

- Olá.

- Eu queria falar sobre a noite passada...

- Harry... Talvez a noite passada tenha significado mais para você do que para mim.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Ontem à noite, foi apenas uma transa. Eu estava carente e você cedeu aos meus desejos. – enquanto ela falava aquilo, exalava uma expressão triste na face.

- Você não está dizendo a verdade. Você disse que me amava e eu correspondi.

- Foi uma farsa. Eu não senti nada de diferente ontem à noite.

- Gina estava certa, você é uma piranha. Vendeu-se por tão pouco por Malfoy e usa os homens como substitutos do seu pai. Eu sinto pena de você.

Ele saiu dali com raiva dela e si mesmo e bateu a porta ao sair. Nesse mesmo instante, Claire caiu no choro, sentada ali, não podia pensar no que ia acontecer na noite seguinte.

Draco entrou no quarto obscuro reservado para poucos clientes que iam à colônia e aquele privilegiado foi lhe dado por Helena Way devido a antigos favores que ele lhe havia prestado no passado.

Gina entrou no quarto e encontrou Draco lá. Havia uma cama redonda no meio do quarto que era mobiliado com algumas cômodas e vários espelhos.

- Então este é um quarto diferente dos demais, não é? – Gina perguntou observando Draco deitado na cama, vestindo nada além de uma cueca.

- Ah sim, magicamente falando quero dizer que suas fantasias se realizaram com apenas uma dose de pensamento. – Ele murmurou sorrindo ao vê-la.

- Interessante. – ela sibilou indo em direção à cama.

Ela se ajoelhou na cama e Draco a abraçou retirando sua blusa e seu sutiã e depois beijando seu pescoço e apertando seus seios.

- Espere. – ela sussurrou entre os beijos

Ela três lenços que magicamente apareceram em suas mãos e amarrou as mãos de Draco na cama e vendou seus olhos.

- O que esta fazendo? – ele indagou

- Você vai sentir, eu prometo.

Ela começou acariciando suavemente a nuca dele assoprando, mordendo e beijando deixando-o excitado. Depois começou a beijar seu peito musculoso enquanto beijava seus lábios ardentemente. Ela observou o pênis dele rijo e começou a chupá-lo e antes dele gozar ela montou em cima dele e começou a cavalgar.

Draco se desvencilhou da venda e dos lenços no seu pulso e pegou o corpo de Gina e a virou na cama deixando-o penetra-la por cima. Ela gemia de prazer enquanto ele colocava seu membro quente dentro do corpo dela.

- Ahn... Ahn... por favor... ahn... não para…

Ele a virou de costas e começou a lamber seu ânus o que a fez gozar gostoso. Depois enfiou seu membro no cu dela o que a fez gritar e depois de meter bem ele gozou fazendo ficar extasiada de prazer.

Depois ele a largou na cama ansiando por mais e abriu a porta. No quarto entrou um homem que Gina desconhecia. Mas Draco pareceu bem a vontade com ele no quarto.

Ele não falou nada apenas retirou a sunga que vestia que revelou um membro bem grosso e subiu na cama penetrando Gina por trás enquanto Draco continuava a penetração pela frente. Gina gritava em êxtase de prazer.

- Isso ahn... ahn... não parem de me foder... vai me come... ahn... ahn... que delicia...

Ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo e como se um antigo desejo de Gina fosse realizado, uma garota com seios grandes entrou no quarto, ela também era desconhecida.

Enquanto Draco lambia seu sexo e o outro rapaz lambia seu ânus, Gina lambia a xoxota vermelhinha e molhada da garota que havia entrado. Aquele desejo que ela tinha há tanto tempo estava quase realizado.

De repente Gina observou tanto a garota quanto o rapaz desapareceram e Draco estava sentado na beirada da cama descansando.

- O que aconteceu? – ela indagou.

- O que você desejou... – ele virou observando-a ainda nua com o sexo excitado.

- Isso foi um máximo... mas agora eu quero de outro jeito.

- Já imagino o que você queira... – ele sussurrou esgueirando-se de volta para a cama.

Draco amarrou Gina de bruços na cama e vendeu seus olhos, pegou um chicote fino e uma garrafinha com um óleo viscoso. Espalhou o óleo pelo corpo dela, especialmente no seu ânus o que o lubrificou. Ela estava com as pernas abertas só esperando pelo membro de Draco.

Assim que ele enfiou o membro dentro do corpo dela ela gemeu e ele começou a cavalgar enquanto batia com o chicote nas costas dela deixando-a ainda mais excitada.

- Ahn... mais forte... mais rápido... ahn... me bate... mais... mais... ahn... isso é tão bom... não para...

Não demorou muito e ambos gozaram, Draco retirou seu membro de dentro dela e a virou de modo que ela pudesse chupá-lo assim como ele chuparia o sexo dela. Mais um pouco daquilo foi o suficiente para que Gina estivesse satisfeita pelo resto da noite.

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte surpreendentemente já no seu quarto e Harry não estava lá. Mais tarde viria a descobrir que haveria uma festa naquela noite. Um baile de striptease foi o que Hermione lhe disse enquanto tomavam café juntas no jardim.

- Você tem certeza que é isso mesmo? – Gina indagou.

- Claro que tenho. Eu soube por Gabrielle e ela sabe de tudo que acontece aqui. E me disse um jeito prático de pegar quem eu quiser no sorteio de strip.

- Como?

- Venha comigo. – Hermione se levantou e Gina a acompanhou.

Elas foram para a biblioteca e Gina conheceu Gabrielle lá.

- Gabrielle, ela está pronta. – Hermione sorriu maliciosa.

- Pronta para quê? – indagou Gina inocente.

- Bem, mesmo eu estando noiva, não transo com homens, mas isso não significa que deixarei minhas fantasias com garotas de lado... – Gabi sorriu maliciosamente.

Gina correspondeu o sorriso, ficando molhada rapidamente. Hermione retirava sua roupa e jogava no chão, ficou só de calcinha e sutiã. O sutiã revelava um belo par de seios macios e firmes.

Gina também se despiu ficando apenas de calcinha, não usava sutiã naquela manhã e Gabrielle só fez retirar seu vestido, pois já estava nua.

Gabrielle beijou a boca de Hermione ardentemente metendo sua mão dentro do sexo da garota. Gina deitou-se no chão e ficou se masturbando vendo a cena.

Depois Gabrielle pegou um pênis e acoplou ao seu sexo e começou a meter em Hermione. Gina se levantou e começou a lamber o ânus de Gabrielle que começou a ficar ainda mais excitada.

Gabrielle parou de penetrar Hermione assim que ela gozou e retirou seu pênis de borracha e começou a transar com Gina, beijou os seios durinhos dela e esfregou seu sexo no dela, provocando uma maior excitação.

- Ahn... não para... assim... ahn... que gostoso... ahn...

Hermione chupava o sexo das duas de uma forma incrível que as fizeram gozar na mesma hora. Hermione agarrou Gabrielle por trás e enfiou a mão em seu sexo apertando seus seios enquanto que Gina lambia o sexo de Hermione e enfia o dedo em seu cu. Hermione gemeu gostoso.

- Enfia mais assim... ahn... assim... enfia mais essa porra em mim Gina... – Hermione pedia querendo que Gina colocasse sua mão em seu cu.

Gina decidiu pegar o pênis de borracha que Gabi deixara para trás e o enfiou em Hermione o que a fez gozar extasiada largou Gabrielle que caiu de quatro. Gina nem esperou muito para começar a chupar o sexo dela enquanto Gabrielle chupava o seu. Enquanto isso Hermione se divertia com o pênis de borracha.

- Gina enfia seu dedo no meu cu... vai... – pedia Gabrielle enquanto lambia ainda mais entusiasmada o sexo da outra.

Gina colocou dois dedos no ânus largo de Gabrielle e ficou com eles lá dentro até ela gozar.

- Ahn... que peitinho durinho... – Hermione sibilou enquanto subia em cima de Gina chupando seu peito.

- Chupa Mione... vai morde... e chupa gostoso...

Hermione e Gabrielle morderam e chuparam os seios de Gina que depois chupou os seios das duas, Hermione enfiou sua língua na boca de Gina e sua mão no seu rabo. Enquanto Gabrielle colocava o pênis dentro do sexo de Gina que não parava mais de gozar.

As três estavam extasiadas de prazer sujas de gozo e ainda excitadas.

Aquela sessão valeria o lucro da noite. Gina tomava uma ducha pensando em quem escolheria para fazer strip naquela noite. Pensou em Draco, mas nunca havia achado excitante um strip masculino. Gostava mais de explorar o corpo feminino por isso se masturbava diariamente.

Gina saiu do banho e se arrumou ao sair do quarto observou Claire indo para o salão.

- Indo para o salão? – ela indagou.

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

- Gostaria de repetir aquela dose hoje?

Claire sorriu maliciosamente e encarou-a.

- Estava esperando você dizer isso.

- Então você será minha novamente esta noite. Aguarde-me.

Ambas entraram no salão que já estava cheio. As garotas abusaram dos diferentes trajes eróticos para aquela noite. Os meninos nem tanto. Mas Hermione estava certa de que aquela noite ela lembraria para sempre. citaçe borracha e começou a transar com Gina, beijou os seios durinhos dela e esfregou seu sexo no dela, provocando uma maior e

Gina esperava por Claire em sua suíte. De repente entreouviu uma confusão no corredor. Abriu um pouco a porta e observou Draco e Claire no corredor discutindo.

- Você não fez o combinado Claire. – ele falou segurando seu braço – Vai sofrer as conseqüências então.

- Largue-me Draco. Você não é meu dono. E eu fiz o que achei certo.

- Foi por esse motivo que você perdeu todos os outros não foi Claire? – ele replicou zangado – Porque achou que era sensato dizer manipular as pessoas com verdades e mentiras. Se alguém descobrir o que foi feito, você vai se arrepender.

- Não, você tem medo que Gina descubra a verdade. Que ela descubra que todo este tempo o jogo esta sendo para incriminá-la. Não se preocupe. Eu não revelarei nada para ela.

- Sua idiota. Não é ela que com que me preocupo e sim sua adorada irmã. – ele apertou ainda mais o braço dela – Gabrielle Way ainda guarda sérios ressentimentos de você, não se esqueça disso.

- Gabrielle é inofensiva, não machucaria uma mosca. – Claire sibilou.

- É ai que você se engana. Ela é uma das melhores jogadoras daqui. E sabe como colocar todos trabalhando para si. – ele a largou se distanciando.

- Não me importo com ela. O jogo vai continuar como o combinado. Não se preocupe. – Claire sorriu maliciosamente.

Gina fechou a porta tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, ela não sabia em que confiar mais. Tudo estava sendo um jogo bem mais difícil do que ela imaginava ser. Entrou no banheiro e aparatou para o jardim onde poderia pensar mais sobre o assunto. Enquanto isso Claire entra no quarto de Gina e o encontra vazio.

- Ela ouviu a conversa. – ela concluiu sorrindo, pegou o espelho dentro da bolsa – Draco. Ela caiu na armadilha. Tudo está pronto.

- Nunca realmente imaginei que ela seria tão facilmente manipulada. – ele sorriu através do espelho.

Enquanto isso Harry estava numa das espreguiçadeiras na área da piscina quando avistou Gina.

- O que faz aqui? – ele a indagou.

- Nada. – ela sibilou.

- Você deveria estar no quarto com mais um de seus amantes. Não é? – ele a atacou sem pena.

- Não me julgue Harry. Não tem direito e nem razão. – ela se sentou ainda com o pensamento distante.

- O que aconteceu então? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Tudo aqui é um jogo, sabia. Toda relação, toda conversa, tudo. Faz parte de uma grande manipulação e no fim os melhores ganham.

- Você sabia disso, eu descobri bem mais tarde. – ele respondeu de pé.

- E quando você descobre que as pessoas em que confiava te enganam?

- Confiança é um sentimento honesto demais para ser experimentado neste lugar. Aqui você não pode se dar ao luxo de confiar em ninguém a não ser você mesmo. – ele retrucou encarando-a.

- Isso é verdade. Então, eu terei que mudar de tática. – ela se levantou e andou apressadamente para o interior da casa.

- Aonde vai Gina?

- Mudar as normas desse jogo.

Assim que eles adentraram a Mansão, houve um estranho blecaute. Não havia luz em nenhum aposento e Harry fez uso de sua varinha para tentar localizar Gina.

- Gina? Onde você está?

Ele parou numa porta dupla, era a porta que dava entrada para o salão principal. Ele a abriu e entrou, não via ninguém na sua frente escutou um grito na escuridão a poucos metros de distância de si.

De repente a luz retornou a Mansão, no meio do salão havia o corpo inerte de Helena Way.

Em poucos minutos, Gina entrou no salão junto com Claire e Draco, pela mesma porta que Harry havia entrado surgiram Gabrielle, Simas, Rony e Hermione.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Gabrielle indagou correndo para ver o corpo da mãe – Quem fez isso?

- Temos que chamar os guardas do ministério – foi a primeira coisa que Claire disse.

- Ninguém sairá da mansão, tomarei as devidas providências. – murmurou Draco antes de sair do salão.

Gabrielle observou o rosto pálido da mãe. Seu corpo estava gelado. Simas se aproximou dela e a abraçou. Hermione e Harry conjuraram uma maca e cobriram o corpo. Rony chamava os guardas do ministério. Em questão de minutos a mansão estava cercada de guardas e os hospedes de nada sabiam a não serem todos aqueles que apareceram no salão e o estranho incidente do blecaute.

- Senhorita Way. – o chefe dos guardas a chamou – Sinto muito a sua perda. Mas gostaríamos de saber onde se encontrava na hora do acontecimento.

Gabrielle encarou o homem com os olhos inchados.

- Eu estava no meu apartamento com meu noivo e nossos amigos, Hermione e Ronald.

- E o que lhes trouxe para o salão de festas?

- Houve um blecaute na mansão e vim saber o que havia acontecido quando entrei a luz já havia retornado e Harry Potter estava lá dentro.

- Compreendo. Não tenho mais perguntas para o momento, mas depois de amanhã terei que incomodar tanto a você como aos demais que compareceram ao local do crime.

Gabrielle nada falou. A manhã seguinte o céu estava nublado prometendo um temporal. O velório foi simples e uma singela parte dos clientes compareceu, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Claire, Gina e Draco estavam ao lado de Gabrielle e Simas.

O jogo estava apenas no começo. A colônia continuaria funcionando após o enterro. E começaria os interrogatórios para se achar o culpado do assassinato de Helena Way.

Gina na saída do enterro falava com Hermione.

- Então onde você estava de fato naquela hora? – Gina indagou.

- Na suíte de Helena Way. – Mione sibilou.

- E o que fazia lá?

- O que acha Gina? O sorteio foi feito e eu e Rony subimos juntamente com Gabrielle e Simas.

- Mas porque na suíte de Helena?

- Porque Gabrielle queria que ela visse o que Helena a tinha transformado.

- Sim. Mas quando nos demos por si, ela já tinha desaparecido.

- Este jogo está ficando cada vez mais obscuro.

- Você não perde por esperar. – Hermione sibilou sorrindo.

FIM


End file.
